All I Want Is You
by Carb0408
Summary: It's Christmas time and Bella is alone. Deciding to give into her friend's demands that she join them for a night out on the town, will her decision land her the man she has been in love with? or will it just push him further away?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**A.N. I know I haven't updated my regular stories in quite awhile, but I have a good reason. LOL. My husband is home after being overseas for the past 8 months. I've been spending time with him (obviously) before he leaves again. So I thought I would post all the contest one-shots I have participated with, to hold you over until I can get back to updating my other stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella was in her kitchen baking cookies for the Cheney's Annual Christmas Cookie Exchange and listening to a Michael Bublé Christmas CD she was given from her secret santa at Newtons. When 'All I Want for Christmas' came on she couldn't help but smile at the memory from a few nights before.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Bella. You never come out with us anymore. Just one bar, pleeaassee!" Angela, her best friend, whined. Bella laughed at her friend's antics. _

"_Ang, I was out with you last weekend to celebrate your engagement to Ben. We both swore that we would never get that drunk again."_

"_But it's the week before Christmas! Pretty soon we will both be swamped with parties and family and the holiday in general. We need this night. Please?"_

_Bella shook her head, but smiled. Angela squealed because she knew Bella wouldn't let her down and was going to go out with them. "Fine, Ang," she sighed. "But please, can we not drink as much. I still have to get some baking supplies tomorrow for your boyfriend's party and I can't be hung over."_

"_Sure, Bells. Oh, we are going to have a blast. The bar we are going to tonight is one of those pop ups that are really popular. Ben knows a guy who knows a guy...anyway, you know how that goes. Ben got our names put on the list so we can get in. I hope your voice is ready because it's a Christmas Karaoke Bar." She said it so nonchalantly that Bella didn't even realize what was said until Angela tossed a dress from her closet at her, barely missing her head._

"_No. No no no. No, Ang. You know I do not sing in public." Now it was Bella that was whining to her friend._

"_I don't know why not. You have a great voice. Besides, you'll be too drunk to know what you're doing anyways." Angela smirked, because Bella was still getting dressed, even as she was shaking her head in the negative._

"_I already told you that I wasn't drinking that much again tonight."_

"_Psh. You say that all the time. Remember the last time you said that? What you ended up doing that night?"_

_On cue, Bella's face lit up with a blush that would make even Santa's rosy cheeks pale in comparison. "I still can't believe you let me dance like that. On stage. In Front of a club full of professional 'dancers'!" _

"_You made the guy's night!" Angela laughed, wiping tears from her eyes at the memory of her friend doing an impressive stripper routine. _

"_Shut it." Bella growled, but smiled too. _

_She has been enjoying her life, living it as a human girl. Sure she hit a low point after her douche of an ex dumped her in the woods, but with her friends from school and a passing original vampire, she managed to snap back in no time and just live her life. Said vampire actually saved her life when Vicki decided to attack her one night as she left her job at Newtons. He hung around for a couple of months, long enough for her to fall in love with him, before claiming he needed to help some family back in his hometown. She knew he was still hooked on his ex and he wasn't looking for any other entanglements, he called them, so she let him go without telling him of her feelings. She hasn't seen him since._

_Coming out of her memories, she wasn't surprised that her friend had done her make up and hair while she was stuck in the past. A few minutes later they had grabbed their purses and were in the car heading to the bar._

_After parking and getting in line, the chatted for a few minutes before Ben, Tyler and Jessica found them._

"_Why are you guys in line? Come on, you know you're on the list." Bella and Angela got out of line and followed their friends past the bouncer and into the bar. It was packed with people of all ages, dressed in everything from dresses and suits to some of the ugliest christmas sweaters and jeans. Bella just smiled. She loved this time of year. _

_They made their way to a table that had been reserved for them and sat down while the guys went to grab some drinks. Bella just looked around at everything. Lights and garland and ribbon covered just about every surface. They even had some guy dressed as Santa in one corner of the room. _

_Bella stopped her perusal of the decorations when a very large and very green drink was placed in front of her. "Um...thanks?" she made it sound like a question and the guys laughed at the face she was making towards her glass._

"_Its a margarita. Green apple I believe. And the red stuff around the outside of the glass," Ben pointed towards her glass, "that is sugar. Festive is what I think the bartender said." He chuckled once more before taking a drink of his beer. Bella eyed his bottle with envy, but shrugged and downed half her drink, wanting to get the initial taste over with._

"_Woah, Bella. You might want to slow down. The bartender said they made those stronger than usual to help loosen some of contestants up before they went on stage."_

_Bella grimaced as she took in what he said. 'Damn,' she thought, 'Angela is going to get what she wanted. Me on stage.' Shaking her head and shrugging, she finished her drink and asked for another. _

_The girls continued to drink like that for the next hour or so and only stopped when they announced it was time for Karaoke. Angela squealed so loud that neighboring tables looked in their direction, before she pulled Bella and Jessica by their hands towards the signup table. Bella chuckled but went with her for moral support, until she spotted a familiar set of piercing blue eyes gazing at her from across the room. She snapped out of their impromptu staring contest when the D.J. asked for her selection. Making a last minute decision, Bella jotted down her choice and went back to the table with her friends._

_Before too long, it was her turn to sing. Angela and Jessica sang together, Jingle Bell Rock, complete with dance moves that had the audience in front of the stage ducking as they kicked decorations off by accident. Bella would like to think that she sauntered her way up the stairs to the microphone, but in reality she stumbled her way up them and they had to put a stool in front of the mic so she could sit and sing her song, since standing seemed to be a problem for her at the moment. _

_All of that faded away though, once the mic was in her hand. She sang her heart and voice out, holding the gaze of the one vampire, no man, that she has wanted in a very long time. When she was done, she put the mic back in it's stand and when she looked back up, he was gone. Her eyes stung for a moment before she shrugged it off. 'Oh well. I tried,' she thought before stumbling her way back to her friends._

_She was the last contestant and a half hour later, the D.J. took to the stage to announce the winner._

"_Bella Swan: All I Want for Christmas is You, has won first prize." _

_Bella say in her seat smiling, but shocked. Her friends cheered and clapped for her. Angela and Jessica hugging her. She left the bar that night with a sad heart and check for five hundred dollars. _

_End of Flashback_

Bella came out of her memories when a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "What has you smiling so big, cara?" the voice asked from behind her, as he lightly kissed along her neck and shoulder.

"Just remembering a few nights ago when you finally came to your senses and made me yours."

"You've always been mine, cara. Just as I will always be yours."

Bella turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "I love you, Damon. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Bella."

* * *

**A.N. #2: I changed a word here - 'mina' to 'cara' - since it caused a few problems during the contest. It reminded readers of another author who uses the word 'mina' as a term of endearment. So, this story is mine, make no mistakes about it, I just didn't want anyone to cause a stir on here as well.**


End file.
